My Precedent Taiyoukai
by LovelyBlackRose
Summary: Threads of time have sent Kagome farther into the past where she meets young Sesshomaru. Trying to find her way back to her timeIn. She finds herself not wanting to leave and her own threads of time tangle with Sesshomaru's changing their future. SessxKag
1. Chapter I: Threads Of Time

**Disclaimer: This LovelyBlackRose [a.k.a. Nana does not own Inuyasha. **

**My Precedent Taiyoukai**

**Chapter I: Threads Of Time **

"Inuyasha!" Shippo shrieked, calling out the hanyou's name in a sing-song-voice. I looked at Shippo and told him not to be so loud, he smiled boyishly and meekly mumbled a sorry.

"I'm coming, dammit!" Inuyasha yelled back, grumbling under his breath. I had already prepared the Ramen, chicken flavor for Sango and Miroku, beef flavor for Inuyasha and Shippo. I was getting better at making food, but I missed my mom's cooking. Fish and ramen were okay, but I liked the food at my time way better. Miroku quietly sipped the remaining liquid in his soup and I swear I saw his hand inching near Sango's bottom. Sango effortlessly strung the noodles in her chopsticks and slurped gracefully, if you could slurp gracefully. Sango didn't notice Miroku's cursed hand nearing her and than a yelp coming from Sango emitted from her mouth.

"Damn, Monk! What the hell is your problem? You have two cursed hands, one that is a perverted cursed hand and the other your wind tunnel." She screamed, striking him on the head with her boomerang. I ran my hand my through my hair and smiled at Shipp, he was eating the contents right out of the bowl! I giggled at his childish innocent way of eating and then Inuyasha arrived sitting down next to us. He grumbled again though started to eat, not bothering to compliment me on a job well done Well, you got what you got. He grunted a sound of approval and I didn't bother to sit him. Indulging in the in the silent comfort of being surrounded my friends I sighed contently. The sky was a beautiful blue, the clear blue and I reminisced of the times my family would have a picnic. My grandfather always insisted that he should do a chanting spell and he laid those paper spells around us. Souta would chase the birds and feed the ducks, my mother and I prepared the food. We'd all sit down and chat around, actually mother, Souta and I chatted, grandfather complained about anything he could. A light breeze passed by and my black tresses moved around in the wind, Inuyasha's hair lifted up than went straight down. He didn't seem fazed and was frantically eating the noodles, obviously having a race with Shippo. I let out a delightful laugh and Sango laughed with me, Miroku let out a chuckle. Shippo smiled sheepishly and Inuyasha growled telling us to shut our mouths. About to punish him with a round of sittings, I felt the air of dead mist, the smell wasn't pleasant nor was it distasteful. It was a like a plaid taste in your mouth, something you couldn't put your finger on. The image of soul stealers made there way to our sitting and they rested near the dead miko. Kikyo. I sighed, she had been here traveling with us for around a week and she still scared me. Calming down I smiled at her and she returned my smile with her grim blank look. My eyebrows furrowed and she sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, hurry. There is a shard near and I don't want it to get away." Kikyo said coldly. Glancing at her Inuyasha shook his yes and slurped up the last bit of his ramen.

"Come on, guys!." Inuyasha commanded.

"Inuyasha, hold on. We must rest down a bit, I am afraid Lady Kagome has reached her limits." Miroku explained, putting down the bowl and handing it to me. Sango nodded and picked up Kirara setting her on her lap.

Before Inuyasha could give in, Kikyo spoke in for him.

"Than, Inuyasha and I will go retrieve the shard. Miko, it has come to my conclusion that you are slowing us down. " Kikyo said acidic. My eyebrows furrowed again and I looked at Inuyasha for any sort of support. His eyes were downcast and I glanced at him unbelievably. Sango eyed the dead priestess and set Kirara down on the ground, standing up.

"Actually, it has come to my conclusion that we do need Kagome. She helps out." Sango defended. I smiled at my friend sincerely, thankful for her defensive of me.

"I agree with Sango, Kagome does assist us in various things. I believe we do need her. I also believe that Inuyasha wishes for her to stay as well, right?" The monk asked.

Inuyasha didn't falter and his eyes remained on the ground.

"I'm not that tired, just let me gather up my things and we can go find the shard." I said, disappointed in Inuyasha's failure to defend me. Nobody disagreed with me and I started to gather up the Ramen bowls. I put them each together and then stuck them in my yellow backpack. Standing up, I heaved the backup on my shoulder and was ready to go.

"Alright, I'm ready guys." I exclaimed.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were ahead of us and Sango told Kirara to turn into her demon form. Sango and Miroku climbed on Kirara and they both lifted me up to her too. We were scarcely there before the fighting began and I could make out Kikyo's figure shooting arrows at the beast. It was big but seemed to not possess all that brain. Inuyasha took out his sword and let out roar charging at the beast. Kikyo stayed behind and resumed her shooting of her arrows, I was awed and was jealous at her perfect aim. Sango jumped away from Kirara, landing safely on her feet and started her attack with her boomerang. I was about the get off of Kirara but Miroku stopped me.

"There is no need for us to assist them, they can handle this situation and you are tired, ne?" Miroku uttered. He was right and as much as I wanted to disagree I kept my mouth shut, nodding in agreement.

We watched the fighting from afar and than Miroku sensing that trouble was happening we came to the battle scene. The beast was smarter than we thought he was, Sango was hurt and was sitting down on the ground. Miroku hurried to the scene and held the demon slayer, before the best could devour Sango, Miroku let out a blast from his wind tunnel. I was envious, someone like that protecting you endlessly, I knew Inuyasha protected me but not like that. I slid of Kirara and she went to her small kitty form and I held her running to Sango. The paw of the demon swiped at me and I tripped, Kirara scattered away to her hurt master and I struggled to get up. On my knees I hurried with my bow and arrow; trying to aim at the beast.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed and I knew he would not be able to make it to me. I closed my eyes and waited for the deafening blow that would bring me to death. Silence. Pure silence. Nothing. I peeked and than fluttered open my eyes, Kikyo was standing behind me and she had protected me from the swipe of the demon. Yet I was sad, how could she run over here and shoot an arrow and I couldn't even aim one. I mumbled a thank you and she scoffed at me in irritation. The shard fell out and she caught it with a swipe of her hand, she purified it and threw it to me. I clenched the shard in my hand and Miroku came to me, holding up Sango by his arm.

"Are you okay, Lady Kagome?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I replied, I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my skirt.

"Come, let's get back to Kaede."

We sat around the pot of tea, boiling and the steam blew out from its chute. Miroku gave us each a cup of tea and handed around the tea-cups. Shippo begged us for the details of our fight and Sango told him everything. He grinned and smiled.

"That's awesome!" He grinned.

"No it's not. Damned wench almost got herself killed." Inuyasha grumbled.

"No I didn't! It was almost, its not liked you never got almost killed." I protested, sipping furiously on my tea.

"Shut up! You almost did too! I always have to save you!" He grumbled.

"I never asked you to save me!" I shot back.

He glanced at me than let out a string of profanities.

"Now, please. We shouldn't fight." Miroku sighed.

"Its that damn wench, always getting in trouble!"

"OSUWARI!" I screamed and he launched into the floor.

"Stupid. Damned. Wench." He coughed out, spitting the dirt out.

"Shut-up!" I yelled.

"If you would only be like Kikyo! You do slow us down!" He yelled back. I looked at him with determination in my eyes.  
"Don't you dare put the Kikyo shit on me!" I threatened.

"What shit? She is better than you. All you can do is cook. All you do is scream for help, its annoying! I'm tired of protecting you!" He roared.

"Fine! Protect Kikyo than." I said, not yelling anymore.

"I will! She doesn't even need to be protected. Just go away Kagome." He replied.

"I will go away!" I shrieked. The weight in my throat was bigger and I struggled to keep the tears inside. I grabbed my yellow backpack and ran out of the village in anger.

"She's gonna come back. She always does. " Inuyasha assured the group.

"Stupid Dog! You always make Kagome mad!" Shippo howled.

Inuyasha ignored him and sipped at his tea, clenching the glass in annoyance.

"I say its for the best. She was slowing us down. She left the shards here, our mission will go by much faster." Kikyo commented.

I wasn't going to cry, I always cried. This would be different, I would not cry.

In the process of running, I tripped over a root and the dirt stained my skirt.

I laid down on my back and looked at the large trees. I turned to the side, too tired to stand up or move. I wanted my mother, I wanted Souta, and still yet I wanted Inuyasha. Those memories flooded back to me and I remembered the countless times he actually said something sweet.

"I wish we could stay like that forever." I whispered, but he loved Kikyo and I knew it. No matter how much he was ignorant, he kept his promises. He would stay by her side and would enter hell with her no matter what.

I was so mad at fate, I was so made at time. Why did they bring me here? I could have stayed in my time and went to college and gotten married and all.

"Stupid threads of time." I muttered.

Something was around my leg and I lay my hand on it fearfully. It was just a root so I pulled it off. I tried to pull of it, it didn't budge so I sat up and tried to move it. It wrapped around harder and it swung me to the side that I almost hit the side of the trunk. I was shocked, they had moving trees in the feudal era, my god. I was mistaken, but I didn't know. I thrashed about to let the roots untangled themselves from my legs. I finally got away and an area in the total darkness of the forest called to me. I ran in that direction, believing that it was instinct.

"AH!" I screamed and I fell down and down and down. It was like a never ending black whole, the one in your bad dreams.

"Oof!" I rubbed my bottom and I yelped in pain.

"Check her out, she looks nice."

"We have not time to look at women, Come on get their belongings."

"Please, don't' hurt us, take whatever you want, put please."

"Stop your whining, wench."

"Let me just grab the girl and you get the stuff. We'll be double happy."

"Fine, fine. Hurry up."

The man tried to grab me and I wriggled out his grasp, he was a bandit obviously and I tried to run.

"Oh no you don't." He chuckled going after me. The other man grabbed the stolen goods and followed out.  
I looked back and kept running, I slam went whack into someone. I fell back and I was faced with golden orbs.

Oh my god, it was Sesshomaru. There was something about his eyes, his face. He was still cold, but a little less cold and he looked _so_ _young_. I mean not younger than me or anything but he was somehow different. His hair was longer but was pulled into a middle height pony-tail. His hakami, his obi, his haouri, everything about his clothing was different. It was a different color but somehow it was the same as before. He didn't have his chest armor like he used too and he had two arms!

"You there. What has caused you to trespass on my father's lands, if you do not return those stolen goods and release the human I can assure you that you will be severely punished by my blade."

**Nana: Heya! It's me Lovelyblackrose, call me Nana. Here's my little author introduction. I'm LBR, but call me Nana. Um, I have written around five to six fanfics. I say you should check out my two Fruits Basket ones. One is My Beloved God and it's a TohruxAkito pairing. Akito is a male in that. My second one is Illness Illusion and its HanajimaxHatori pairing. So Review and maybe you'll get a update early. Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter II: Traveling with a Taiyoukai

**Disclaimer: 'I' LBR [a.k.a Nana rightfully say that I do not hold any sort of possession to Inuyasha and it's fellow associates, which also includes The Cold Taiyoukai Sesshomaru and The Malicious Hanyou Naraku. I shall wallow in my sadness at the upside down of this. **

**My Precedent Taiyoukai**

**Chapter II: Traveling with a Taiyoukai**

"You there. What has caused you to trespass on my father's lands, if you do not return those stolen goods and release the human I can assure you that you will be severely punished by my blade." His eyes held no emotion, however it wasn't as cold as it was before.

The bandits cowered in fear realizing the arrival of Inutaisho's son.

"Young Lord Sesshomaru, forgive us lowly bandits." The brigand begged. Kagome glanced at the poor bandits, Sesshomaru would slice them to bits, but she grew surprised as the young Sesshomaru sighed inwardly.

"Return the stolen objects and leave this side of land. Should I hear more of you, you will be personally aid in the demise of you."

The bandits amazed at their good fortune bowed to the young lord and scurried away returning the belongings. Kagome gripped her skirt and turned to Sesshomaru not bothering to hold in her emotion. Her eyes didn't betray her feeling and a fearful expression was plastered on her face. His eyes narrowed and he raised his eyes up and down at her choice of clothing. She felt the eyes wandering over her body but she knew he was just confused at her clothing.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed; she didn't want to get on his bad side.

His eyes widened slightly and she knew that he was a little different than before; the Sesshomaru of later wouldn't show not an inch of surprise.

"How do you know my name?" He asked curiously. She smiled as small smile.

"I've heard a lot about you. Son of Inutaisho, you a Master wielder of swords. There is much spoken about you." She replied. Sighing once again he looked at her, "I see. My father is spoken about very much." He uttered.

"So where's Inuyasha?" She asked. Maybe he was just a baby at this time and she was curious how he looked. Though at her question Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha? Who is this Inuyasha you speak of?" He questioned. Her thoughts were denied and she figured that Inuyasha wasn't born yet. He stood up from the rock he rested on and he gazed at her.

"Ningen, why are you talking to a demon?" He asked.

"Am I not supposed too?" She replied, surprised at his sudden question.

"You may, but most ningen's would flee at the chance they receive."

"Well, I'm not scared of you." She laughed syrupy laugh and held on to the rock for support. He didn't respond but merely asked her where she was supposed to be. Her eyes darkened and he wondered if he had asked the wrong topic.

"I don't know, I'm kind of lost. Really, I don't belong here. " She whispered her eyes taking on a darker shade of blue.

"You don't belong here." He repeated, "Where do you belong?" He inquired.

"I don't know." She responded. Where did she belong? Did she belong in this world, did she belong in Inuyasha's world. Did she even belong in her own world? Her thoughts were overbearing and she rested her fingertip at her temple. He watched her actions and she was too easy to read, but her thoughts went back and forth so he couldn't grasp any of her feelings. He waited patiently and continued to wonder about the clothing she wore. She snapped out of her thoughts and rubbed her temple lightly.

"You may travel with me until we find a village you may reside in." He suggested. Her eyes shot up and she quietly thanked him. He didn't say anything back and she stood up brushing the dirt from her skirt. He was like the Sesshomaru she knew but he also was different, not strickent with the cold of the future Sesshomaru.

"One question, why do you wear such clothing?"

She laughed again and for some reason he was taking pleasure in her laughs.

"Back where I used to live, a lot of girls would wear this type of clothing?"

"You wore clothing that showed your body? Were you a mistress?"

She laughed again and he almost smiled but kept his stoic look on his face.

"No! Actually this is just the way the girl's dress. Mistress? I'm too young to be one."

"How old are you? You seem old enough." He pondered.

"Seventeen! How old are you?" She asked.

"Two hundred and sixty four. That is about nineteen in human years." He added, counting the calculations in his head.

"Holy shit! Your super old." She grinned.

"My father is eight hundred and thirty six." He replied.

"Oh my god. That's really old, does he resemble an elderly man?" She wondered.

"No, he does seem young. The older you become the slower your growing rate is. He would favor you though, he has a particular liking for young human women."

"Seriously. Isn't he supposed to hate humans? Did you not gain his traits?" She asked, walking and kicking an old clump of dirt. The ground was softer here and was practically muddy but not enough to stick to your shoes.

"I resemble my mother in personality and my father in appearance." He answered. She asked too many questions and he commented on her endless chatter.

"You talk too much." He commented.

"So. Is that bad?"

"Slightly, you may be killed for your endless questions. It can be annoying for youkai. I wouldn't be surprised if you met your death because of that." Her eyes widened unbelievably.

"That's rude!" She scolded.

"I am just speaking the truth." He spoke solemnly. She grinned at his blunt comments and she just shook her head.

She had rather weird actions, he thought, she grinned at an insult. Though her surprising actions amused him and he further continued to provoke her. Following his insults came her syrupy laughs and endless grins. She was very amusing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for a while now and she struggled to keep up. She didn't want to seem weak like she did in front of Inuyasha.

He glanced back every so often, oblivious to the fact she was growing weary. She was hiding it well but his failure to look at her also contributed to the fact that he did not notice.

Finally she collapsed on her knees and heaved a sigh, breathing in and out. He stopped abruptly picking up her fall with is keen ears, turning around he looked at her collapsed form.

"Ningen, why did you not inform me that you were tired?" He asked irritated.

In her exhausted form she didn't bother to lie to him, "I didn't want you to think I was weak."

A smirked rose to his lips and he looked from side to side, "You are a amusing human."

"Why do you care of what I think?" He asked.

"You remind me of someone. You don't act like him but you look like him. So he thinks I'm weak and I didn't want you to think I'm weak." She explained.

"I am not him." He merely stated.

"I know, I know. But you remind me so much of him." She said rubbing her shoulder and trying to extinguish the goosebumps that appeared on her skin.

He didn't answer but instead started to take off the fur pelt that rested on his shoulder. She watched his process and her eyes widened and her eyes took on a lighter shade of color. She was obviously surprised and he wondered why.

"Why are you surprised, ningen?" He asked, continuing to take of the fur pelt.

"I thought that the fur pelt you're wearing was a tail!" She exclaimed. He didn't answer but a snicker released itself from his mouth. She hid a grin and she hadn't seen him laugh before which made her smile.

He handed the fur pelt to her and she wrapped it around her shoulders. She didn't ask him why he gave it to her because she knew he wouldn't answer and he would make a snide remark instead.

"So where did you get it?"

"My mother gave it to me." He responded sitting down on the soft ground.

"Your mother.." She whispered. She didn't continue the topic because she knew the whole story and didn't want to ruin the atmosphere with an uncomfortable topic.

"When a mother graces one of her children with the fur pelt of her prey. It symbolizes her fondness for them." He explained, fixing the shoulder of his kimono.

She nodded thoughtfully and her stomach rumbled, ugh she knew he heard it. Damn their good ears! She cursed

He stood up and he sniffed at the air.

"I will retrieve a means food." He said answering her rumbling.

"That's okay, I have something in my bag." She replied. He watched in wonderment as she took a contraption that held ready-made rice from her bag, then she carefully molded it and pressed lightly with her fingertips. She flavored it with spices that he could scarcely smell, than she finished. She molded another than another, finally she put them down. Than she reached into her bag taking out a can that held moist fish, he could smell the smell and he watched interested. She cut it into pieces with a small little knife that seemed to rest inside something, than she sprinkled horseradish and flavored it with wasabi. Sprinkling a ginger smelling scent she put the rice balls on a plate and the now finished sashami rested on a plate. He was awed at her skill in preparing such a fast meal; even his servants couldn't accomplish such a task. Little did he know she had experience in serving food to a annoying hanyou, a very anxious fox demon, a perverted monk and a demon-killing woman. Basically serving Sesshomaru was a piece of cake compared to the group she usually served.

"Well, let's eat." She smiled and he sat down across from her. Holding the small rice ball in the palm of his hand he put it in his mouth whole and chewed. She ate the rice ball in nibbles and he reached for the sashami. The sashami was done well and he ate another piece, he now noticed she was finished with her rice ball and also took some sashami.

"You are a fine cook." He complimented.

"Oh my god! I am getting a compliment from the Lord Sesshomaru. I am thankful master!" She exclaimed mocking his high rank. He didn't smirk or did his lips curl up in a sneer.

"I do not enjoy being of high-rank as you think I do, ningen." He remarked.

"Why? You get a castle, a bunch of servants and a place in this world as a great one." She said confused.

"I am not free to do whatever I please as you are. I am obliged to marry who my father tells me, I am obliged to rule the land as my father does. I am obliged to follow in my father's footsteps. I do not have any say." He explained, a lazy expression sketched into his face.

"Why don't you rebel?" She asked.

"I am loyal to my father and do not take pleasure in seeing our kingdom fall. I have my pride." He answered. Even though he wasn't as cold like the Sesshomaru of the future, he was too prideful and that was sometimes a downfall.

"You know, you shouldn't let your pride stop you from being happy." She said.

"Happiness is not of an importance to me." He retorted. A frown made its way to her lips and her eyes became downcast. Did he make her unhappy? Not that he cared, but this ningen changed her emotions rather quickly.

"Why are you sad, ningen?" He asked.

"I'm not sad. I just, I don't know." She answered.

"One day, you'll regret your pride." She suggested thoughtfully. He didn't answer but he took the thought to mind and he quickly dismissed it.

He finished the meal and he saw her nod and lick her fingers childishly. She had come over her emotions again, very quickly like always. He sighed inwardly but stopped abrubtly.

"Come, ningen. Someone is coming close to us." He could feel it, a demon, but it's scent was masked perfectly and he struggled to smell any sort of scent.

She braced herself, she could feel it too. It was a demon obvousley, but the demon she felt was more powerful than most she had encountered. She braced herself and stood her ground waiting. A high-kicking kick came fast and she dodged it by a hair and fell to her knees, struggling to get her arrows. She forgot them and she cursed again. Sesshomaru easily dodged and than the demon they could scarcely make out spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Forgive me." It apologized landing on the ground in a graceful step. The demon in front of them looked almost human, he had barely any resemblances to any animal. His silky brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and the hair came to his bottom. It was tied with a light purple bow and he had daggers that seemed to come from his knuckles but they were made into his glove that he was wearing. His ears were like Sesshomaru's elf-like and single silver earring was in the top part of his ear. A long slim tail of a tiger color rested on the floor, strung around his foot. He was a tiger-demon. He had an elegant lazy expression on his face and cocked his head to the side, his beautifully full lips turning into a lop-sided smirk.

"Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me. I didn't know you were scouring around these parts." He said emmiting the words in a deep voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nana: Hey you guys. Thank's for the reviews really, I think this is the most I've gotten for a first chapter. SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! Since we're really not allowed to answer reviews, I just sneak around by putting answers to reviews in a simple little paragraph. So read it for an answer to your reviews. Also thank you to the following reviewers. Natasha Almode, Angel Rias, Miss Hiss, Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona, sesshoumaru fan all the way, Foxtale3, lindajrjt, Carmen, ninbunny,.**

**REVIEWER PARAGRAPH**

**Natasha, um what do you mean hurry and finish the story. I just like started. Sesshomaru fan, here is the next chapter, Fox tale, there is one story kind of like this. I don't remember it though XD. Linda, here is what happen's next! Carmen, here is the next chapter, it's not in first-person. Hopefully it's better for you, ninbunny, HERE IT IS!!! Here is your update, Miss Hiss, Fiona, here is your update. Angel Rias here is the update, thanks for thinking this is cool!**

**Now, REVIEW!!! Any constructive critiscm is welcomed but not flames. I mean what help do I get with flames. **


	3. Chapter III: Snow White Gleams In Silver

**Disclaimer: I LBR do not own Inuyasha. The rights belong to thier rightful owner, thank you. **

**A/N: I apologize for my absence, I have many reasons but you rather read the chapter, ne? So here is your chapter and I'm very sorry, I had lots of problems. Thank you though for my faithful reviewers and hope you'll continue in reviewing. **

**A/N: I didn't know what to name this chapter, so well I just named it based on Sesshomaru's Hair. Haha, weird, huh? **

**My Precedent Taiyoukai**

**Chapter III: Snow White Gleams in Silver**

"Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me. I didn't know you were scouring around these parts." He said emmiting the words in a deep voice. The demon finally turned around and his complexion also was nothing of relation to a demon. His skin was a clarity, so clear the color of milky white chocolate. He blinked once and his eyes were emerald with an electric spark of yellow in them. She almost almost wanted to lean in closer to examine his eyes but the lopy-sided smile was enough to have her show her distance.

"Lord Crescent, how to nice to see you here in my **father's **land." Lord Sesshomaru hissed. She was suprised at his tone of voice, it seemed like acid was dripping from his tongue when he spoke.

"Oh, calm down Lord Sesshomaru. I was **invited** here." He replied, he took one step towards them, his right hand resting underneath his left elbow, his left hand raised, the daggers coming from his knuckles extracting to full length. His ponytail swished behind him, the silken strands moving with ease, bouncing behind him. He leaned in toward Kagome, his daggers now close to her face as he ran them under her chin, one of them managing to strike her skin. A drop of blood easily released itself.

"Lord Crescent, Beha-" Before Lord Sesshomaru could finished, Crescent shushed him and his tongue smoothed over her skin, getting rid of any blood that stained her vanilla.

She didn't know how to react and could only stay still before Crescent resumed his compsosure. After he was away from her, her hand went immeditaley to her chin wiping it off though she could find nothing there.

Lord Sesshomaru paid close attention at her actions than turned to the demon in front of him. "Why were you invited here?" He asked. Crescent smiled devilishly and laughed, "You don't know. Your father has a ball and of course anyone of a royal standing was invited...and of course various beautiful woman. I trust you know the reason." He grinned.

"And that gives you right to attack?"

"Remember Lord Sesshomaru, I am a tiger demon. I kill whatever moves, luckily it was just you." Before anyone of us could answer he was gone...just as quickly as he came.

"So...a ball huh?" She suggested playfully. His eyes averted to her, a tinge of irritation looming in his eyes. He started to walk and she struggled at first to catch up with his long strides. Finally after sometime she caught up to him and matched his pace, though only slightly. He turned to her and his gold eyes searched hers, "The only reason there is a ball is just for one sole purpose. My marriage." He sighed. "My father says that I should be in marriage now so that my wife can produce pups and create future heirs to the throne."

Kagome thought about for a second, she pondered on the word 'produce' and 'create'. It seemed like that was the only reason they were going to make children. It was like they were animals, she laughed out loud to the irony. Sesshomaru was techincally an animal, well a demon animal. His eyebrows furrowed at her laughter since no one had said anything and he pressed on to why she was laughing, "Why do you laugh so, ningen?" He asked.

Her eyes drifted to his, amusement dancing in her eyes, "Nothing." She giggled, "Just an inside joke." Once again he was particularly confused at her comment 'inside joke', he still did not understand but did not show it nor suggest on the topic.

"So...um, are you taking me home or somewhere?" It was rather dumb question, since she didn't know where exactly home was for her and hoped that he would deny the question. Which luckily for her and kami's blessing he did as she wished. "I figured it woudl be much more of an a ease if I was to take you to my father's home and let you stay for times being. Since you said you don't exactly know where home is, someone will most likely claim you at your stay in my father's abode." He suggested, but it was more of a command since she had no say in putting down the reply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for a while now and the bordem was tingling at her and she could help but talk.

"So..what do you do for fun?" She asked. The question was uneasy and he almost felt slightly unsure of her question.

"Fun?" He questioned, "I don't participate in anything fun." He commented.

"I mean isn't fighting fun? Or like running...or something?" She asked slightly cursing herself for her own stupidness.

"I don't enjoy bloodshed and doing what I am commanded to do as you think." He replied.

"No I mean like." She struggled to get the right thing out, "I mean when your not doing what you are commanded to do, what do you do?" She asked, no confirmed of what she wanted to say.

"I stroll around, but mostly I am always kept busy." He answered.

"Aren't the balls fun?" She asked, her becoming slighly askew due to the constant wind at the moment.

He thought for a moment, his thoughts processing and thier were a few things he was reluctant to say about the balls. "Its rather complicated. Most balls are created for the purpose of me finding a mate yet they also end with making love to someone. I that is making love to someone." He said.

Kagome was only slightly taken aback, it wasn't supposed to be new that he did this, plus he was a youkai it was a little harder to hold back for him. Though she thought he was supposed to wait for his mate. As if to read his thoughts, he cleared his throat, his own deep vocal cords straighting themselves.

"Most demons are not pure, they have made love before, but to make love to your mate is considered as if you had never made love before. Most youkai have made love before, but women would be even percentage in that area." He confirmed. She nodded, understanding what he said and the wind blew only harder. Never had she experienced this kind of weather before, the wind was so strong that she could be blown off her own feet. Another rush passed by and indeed she was knocked off her feet landing on her bottom only to be blown away again. Lord Sesshomaru had made it in time to catch her, but only after pushing her against the wooden attire of a tree.

"Shh." He whispered into her ear. As if to quiet her own rushing heartbeat, he pressed against harder, his hands resting on either side of her face on the tree strips of wood. Her breathing was rapid now, contrast to the closeness to the taiyoukai and to the sudden wind that was blowing very hard. His snow white hair, striked with a silver shine seemed to rush with the wind tied in it's high pony tail never touching her own raven locks that seemed to reach out for him as they blowed also. Ember eyes flicked to hers, golden gleamer to hers and they silenced her immediatley. Her heart seemed to stop with his strong stare and forever it seemed that she was hushed.

Only after the wind had died down did he move away from her, he seemed completley comfortable with their closeness from before but she was feeling rather confused.

"Come." He commanded, "We must hurry." Catching up to him and to fasten their pace he had only once choice but to lift her into his arms and dash off in his fevered speed that a flower's petals seemed to ripped away.

For only a few steps did his home lay away, his own strong step graced the floor and he set her down. She was so scared that she had closed her eyes during the whole adventure as she had speeded away, watching everything from before turn into a blur.

"Oh...wow...that was really new." She said. His speed was so different from Inuyasha, she usually held on to Inuyasha and his speed was not as fast as Sesshomaru's.

"You'll have to meet my father." He said.

"Oh, I know. I'm not worried, I'm pretty sure he's nice." She replied.

"Nice." He hissed, "to young human women."

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Nothing." He answered coldly, she needn't not know of his father's fetishes and such.

Someone answered right away the huge gold encrusted door, as if to sense Lord Sesshomaru's prescense. Quickly as the door opened, someone immediatley bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back. Your father is waiting." He said.

Lord Sesshomaru only nodded and cocked his head at him than to Kagome. "Lead her to the waiting room to have her stay her." As he passed by the servant he whispered something very low, "Make sure my father does not meet her." The servant nodded solemly and guided Kagome inside the castle.

As she waited inside the waiting room which was a room, containing a seating area, furnished luxuriousley with a scheme of colors of lush purple and crusted gold. Almost as if to curse Lord Sesshomaru, in walked the handsome legendary Lord of them all. All himself Lord Inutaisho. The spitting image of Sesshomaru, but taller and a cocky yet sincere gleam in his eyes.

The hair was kept long and fine, the hair completley silver not taking on a snow white. The golden eyes as if they were colored and melted in with the shavings of gold plate. The hard chest that was splashed over with his clothing and the kimono that he wore. White and so pure with the symbol of a golden dragon to match his eyes to wrap around the kimono breathing out the blazing fire that seemed to show in his eyes.

"And who might you be?" He asked, his deep voice dripping with seduction, yet so sincere as the gleam in his eyes.

**AUTH0R N0TES && REViEW C0MMENTS**

**NANA: **Well its me. Welcome my fellow reviewrs back to my little section. I just wanted to give you a chapter, hopefully this is my longest chapter excluding notes/review answers/and ect. Though I'm not answering reviews right now. BUT THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING. This is basically one of the only reasons that I keep writing, because than I know people like my story. So please, though you favourite my story and alert it, would it kill you to click the bottom button below. Just write a sentence or three words. If you have constructive criticsm, I want to know!!! So please, if you grace me with a paragraph for a review, you'll have my forever gratitude. And it inspires me to write more and way better. As this one I think of this chapter as kind of half-assed. (sorry for my language. I really don't cuss all that much) Thank you anyway for my very special reviewers. So G00DBYE and I'll see you AGAiN with a NEW CHAPTER!! Please, REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter IV: Quench the Wonderment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All characters belong to owner Rumiko Takashi, thanks doll for making these characters so I could play with them. :)**

**A/N: I'm updating this story, i know I said I would update it after I finished my other story, but I found myself wanting to update this. Please enjoy, I dedicate this chapter to the reviewers who reviewed in my authors note. **

**My Precedent Taiyoukai**

**Chapter IV: Quench the Wonderment**

As she waited inside the waiting room which was a room, containing a seating area, furnished luxuriously with a scheme of colors of lush purple and crusted gold. Almost as if to curse Lord Sesshomaru, in walked the handsome legendary Lord of them all. All himself Lord Inutaisho. The spitting image of Sesshomaru, but taller and a cocky yet sincere gleam in his eyes.

The hair was kept long and fine, the hair completely silver not taking on a snow white. The golden eyes as if they were colored and melted in with the shavings of gold plate. The hard chest that was splashed over with his clothing and the kimono that he wore. White and so pure with the symbol of a golden dragon to match his eyes to wrap around the kimono breathing out the blazing fire that seemed to show in his eyes.

"And who might you be?" He asked, his deep voice dripping with seduction, yet so sincere as the gleam in his eyes.

She wasn't sure how to reply, he gave an air of importance. Feeling the need to bow, her knees weakened and gave in before she lowered her head to him. Kagome rarely showed this sort of obedience, but it was as if he demanded it; now as if he deserved it. She did not want to meet his eyes, but curiosity gave in and she looked towards the golden shavings. He licked his lips before gracing her with a kind smile and he once again questioned her. "What is your name?"

She knew now, she should answer. Pursing her lips and looking back down onto the floor, she mumbled her name. "Kagome.."

"Kagome.." He murmured, as if playing with the name and teasing it. "Kagome...it is tasteful." He finally finished, as if he had examined and it was finally satisfied. She thought he wouldn't speak a word now, but he was obviously different from Sesshomaru and motioned for her to sit in lush couch before him. Standing up she made her way there, almost tripping on the way. She felt clumsy around him, he made her knees weak. It was no sort of affection for him of sort, just the respect he demanded. His fingers drummed against the armchair and he smiled towards her; a sincere and a comforting smile.

"Kagome-san, what brings you in my home?" He asked. It was surprising, she wondered why he demanded why she was in here. It was if he enjoyed strangers in his home, but she forgot the detail of enjoying human woman in his home. Biting her bottom lip and finally meeting his eyes she replied.

"Lord Sesshomaru brought me here..-"

"A slave?" He guessed.

"No, no. Eh, he um, well I was lost you see.. and uh.." She began her story and he listened attentively, catching every word. Once in a while nodding and at one detail she had explained he let out a laugh. It was a delicious laugh, as if he laughed with his heart. With everything, it started from his fine chest to his heart, through his throat and out of his mouth.

"So I'm here now and really he's just trying to take me home."

"Where do you come from?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied. He didn't ask another question, but for a brief moment he held a pity glance in his face before it changed to amusement.

"So, Kagome-san are you sure your not my son's new slave? It would be rather amusing since you are human." He laughed before turning serious. "Sesshomaru doesn't bring much women home, or neither does he converse with any." He said thoughtfully, more of to himself. She did not interrupt him, but rather waited for him to ask another question. He did however, he wasn't one for dead silence and he didn't mind asking any question. She felt as if he relished in her being uncomfortable.

"Ah, Kagome-san, do you have a mate or a spouse?" He asked curiously, his eyes hungry for an answer.

"Oh, no no."

"Really? That is quite a shame, such a desirable human, you are." He commented, licking over his fangs which where showing slightly under his pale lips.

"I'm too young!" She protested.

"Too young." He laughed, that delightful laugh again. "Your not young for marriage at all, well perhaps, but that doesn't matter." "Are you a miko?"

She hesitated, she wanted to answer no. It reminded her of Kikyo, to be compared to her, but all she saw in his eyes was a simple question unanswered. "Yes, yes I am."

"You remind me of someone." He said. Oh, those words were painful. It seemed everywhere she went, she was reminded of the dead miko, as if everything was mocking her.

"Midoriko." He answered. She was almost shocked at what he said, but then again she did not look like Midoriko at all. Much different, much different. He seemed to answer her wonderings, now his hands left the armchair and rested under his chin.

"Your kindness, purity, stubbornness. Except that you have something just a bit different." He wondered. She wanted to thank him and she was going to before the door opened and Sesshomaru stood looking towards them.

"Ah, Sesshomaru you have arrived. I have just met your latest human slave, your latest pleasure slave." He said. Didn't Sesshomaru not like humans, the emotions flickered over her face. Sesshomaru seemed to sense them and he looked at his father discontent, "Father.." He started.

"I will stop, I will stop." Inutaisho interrupted, before laughing and leaving the room. "Oh, son. The ball tomorrow, make sure you are there. Your father didn't use this much effort to let it be a waste." He reminded before leaving the room. The room seemed a bit more duller without the great Lord but Sesshomaru looked to her curiously.

"What did he ask you?" He demanded.

"Nothing, nothing. Just the normal stuff, name and such." She replied, wondering why would he care so much. Perhaps his father embarrasses him, but then again it looked as if Sesshomaru didn't care about those type of things.

"My father.." He started as if he had to explain his self.

"Its okay. It doesn't' matter. So um, you excited about the ball?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No." He answered truthfully. "I do not wish for a wife, but if my father does I will take whatever pleases him."

"Even if you don't love her?" She asked.

"Even if I do not love her." He repeated. She expected him to be solemn, maybe in sad, but the same expression remained on his face.

"What do I do during the ball tomorrow? Do I stay in my room?" She asked.

"Yes. The servants have prepared a room for you, you will not be disturbed." He replied, he had a hint of irritation in his eyes.

"Anything wrong?" She questioned, her fingers lacing together.

"Hobbies. I think I might have a hobby." He started hesitantly. It made her want to laugh, as if they were going back to this topic. She thought he deemed it unnecessary, but it might have been important to him. It kind of made her happy, but she didn't know why neither did she care much.

"Yeah?" She egged him on as if helping him to finish his sentence.

"I..like to talk to you."

There was a dead silence, something that stayed in the air. He said it truthfully though, perhaps he didn't understand the concept of a hobby. Than again a hobby was what you like to do and that was something, but the thing that irked her was that she was in the hobby. It wasn't something that made her angry, just something that was surprising and she found it pleasant. It meant a lot coming from him, but she knew how he was in the future. Before she could answer him, he spoke.

"I apologize. Did I misunderstand the meaning of a hobby?" He asked, slightly weary. He didn't like not understanding, she figured. He liked to know everything, he was used to it. He was used to knowing everything, to being comfortable, but she irked him. She made him think, she made him wonder, she made him question. He liked it. It was as if she listened to him, actually listened to what he was saying. She also asked questions and even though he didn't answer most of them, he liked it. It was a weird feeling and even though he enjoyed it, he pushed it. It was useless she was making him wonder, making him second-guess. It was dangerous to doubt, especially for him, he had to be headstrong.

"No..no. You have it right." She replied reassuringly.

He changed the subject, "I will show you where you will stay."

--

It didn't take that long for them to arrive there, it was only a flight of stairs. Well then again, she was slightly tired but she didn't show it. He opened two large ornate doors and inside lay a room of utter beauty. Crimson sheets that draped over the bed, made of pure silk and four lush pillows. Dark chocolate wooden floors and as were the walls as well. A vanity decorated with items, but she didn't want to touch anything. It was so beautiful and she went inside as if her own steps would down size the beauty.

"Human. Walk further into the room. You are in my way." He said. She nodded before entering fully and he waited for her to turn back to him. After seconds did she turn and face him.

"Stay here tomorrow. Do not leave unless ordered. Your bathroom and washroom is in here, food will be delivered in timely manner. Do not speak to anyone, including my father."

She nodded. Usually she would object, but this room was enough for her to not answer. He was surprised, she didn't object. He was prepared for it, but she didn't say a word. Finally he understood she was captivated by the room and he wondered where did she used to live. In what sort of atmosphere, perhaps she was of poverty, he wondered.

He left the room, closing the door softly.

She was left alone and it felt sort of good. She could be with her own thoughts, without Sesshomaru constantly reading her through her aura. She stripped off her clothing, it fell to the floor in a heap of cloth. Stepping away she made her way to the washroom, entering the cool waiting water she drenched herself in the liquid. It felt cool on her skin, it dribbled of in drops and she felt quenched. She hadn't taken a bath during the journey to Sesshomaru's home. It felt really good and it gave her time to herself. She found herself missing Inuyasha's yelling, Shippo's adorable battle stances, Miroku pervertedness, Sango's calming effect. She missed the dearly and though she felt alright in young Sesshomaru's time. No, she didn't feel as if she belonged, but it was different here. More calmer, the days were slower and she wasn't frustrated all the time.

She finished her bath and stood taking a cloth wrapping it around her body, she couldn't just dress back in her dirty clothing. Looking towards the dresser she opened it, a clash of kimono's and yukata's lay in perfect orderly fashion. She wanted something simple, reaching for a simple yellow yukata she put it on and looked towards downstairs. She could leave and wander today, just not tomorrow because of the ball.

No one was in the hallway, well the maids were but not Sesshomaru or his father. Stopping a maid she asked her a question, "Do you know where Lord Sesshomaru?"

The maid nodded, "Lord Sesshomaru is residing or resting in his room. The lord is injured at the moment" She replied.

Why was he hurt? He wasn't injured when he saved her from the bandits, unless he was hiding it. It made sense, he never liked to show emotion, perhaps that was why the tiger demon Lord Crescent attacked, he scented a weakened powerful demon.

Nodding she asked where his room was and she pointed towards it and she made her way toward it.

The ornate doors were large and a maid passed by her and smiled at her. "I advise you not to enter his room, no one does except his father. Even the women who pleasure him do not use this room" She said. Nodding Kagome started to leave before the doors opened and Sesshomaru stood looking at her, his chest was bandaged and it was bleeding furiously through the cloth. He looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed and he grunted, "Do I seem weak?" He asked, but he was not looking for an answer. His steps were hesitant, and she stopped him from walking, her hand on his biceps.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what happened?"

He turned away before grunting again, "None of your concern, ningen. Go to your room."

"Are you going to be okay? Its pretty bad, your still bleeding."

"Demons heal faster then pathetic ningens." He became cold when he was hurt or frustrated, but then again he was always cold, normally that is.

She knew she should leave, it was a toll on his pride that she saw him like this.

He didn't like her seeing him like this, weak and helpless. She had viewed him before as something great when he saved her but then again it would be just cause he saved her. Even though she contradicted him, he felt as if she had some sort of honest respect for him. Not the respect he was always given, because of his status. He did not want to tarnish that respect.

She had to leave, but it made her wonder why he put a front up sometimes? Maybe he was confused, it made her wonder. As if he had to act emotionless in order for her to respect him of some sort.

Bowing to him, she left but before he murmured another sentence.

"I will heal."

**AUTHOR COMMENTS & REVIEWS**

**Nana: I know I said that I would finish my other story first, but I found myself wanting to update this. So here it is, do you like the direction, loves? I hope I'm doing better, my writing skills have improved. Hopefully its to your liking. Thank you for all my reviewers who have kept me going. Thank you so much. Honestly to these reviewers, you guys keep me going. I'd like, now wait I'd love to thank UtterChaos247(two times! ily), sam, lindajrjt, lilly, Pearl Knight, katelyn, okami no kidzukare, AnneMarie89, Illumie, Kimiko16, XOiHeartMiloOx, Yasmin Rao. Thank you all so much. **


	5. Chapter V: Protection Mirage

**Disclaimer: Rumiko-sama created some of the most complicated beautiful characters, if I owned them I would most likely change the whole series, perhaps even ruin it. Though thank you, Rumiko-sama for giving me a reason to write this fanfiction. Sesshomaru is the furriness! love him always**

**A/N: Just after one day, I'm updating, haha. Its all thanks to you reviewers out there who review. Honestly, its remarkable that I'm spitting this out, its because of you. So I hope this chapter. Also a big thank you to this music playlist that helped me write this chapter and most of the chapters I've written. 'Guren' Gazette 'Relia' Gazette 'Ruri No Ame' Alice Nine 'Stray Cat' Alice Nine 'Moon' Gazette. You should check this songs out, its all japanese by the way. Its visual kei and rock music.**

**Chapter Dedication: To Perkily-Hally, who reviewed, author favorited, story favourited, story alerted, the works, baby! So this is dedicated to her, thanks you really made my day. :) **

**My Precedent Taiyoukai**

**Chapter V: Protection Mirage**

"I will heal"

She nodded before exiting and making her way back to her room. Falling onto the bed, the silken sheets indulging her in paradise. She hadn't slept like this in a long time and she enjoyed it. Naturally she was a messy sleeper, covers here and there; it never mattered. Her hair always fanned out, covering her face and flying in different directions. Crouched as if it was cold, her body normally took that stance. It was time for her to retire to sleep; so with no difficulty her eyes closed and she drifted off.

_"KAGOME! KAGOME!"_

_"Shippo, huh?" _

_"Kagome, Kagome! Inuyasha's gone, I can't find him." Shippo whined noisily. _

_"No worries, I'll go look for him. He can't be that far off, go look after the tea kettle." She ordered before making her way off. _

_"Inuyasha, I cannot." _

_"Kikyo, why? Just come with us, I need your help." He explained tiredly._

_She smirked casually, "The girl."_

_"Kagome? She won't mind." He replied._

_"I would." She stated. _

_"Kikyo.." He began exasperated. "Your the only one, I'm going to hell with you, right?" _

_  
She nodded, pursing her lips, "Fine, but after the shards are gathered and the jewel is complete. You will fulfill your promise and come with me." With that she inched towards him, the cold lips pressing against his. "I haven't done that in such a long time. Is it different, Inuyasha? I was much warmer before, do you dislike my cold clay lips?" She asked, though she smiled. _

_He shook his head, "Never.." He whispered. "I love you always and forever Kikyo, my only one." He returned her kiss and Kagome knew it now. It was never meant to be, Kikyo had come before her and snatched Inuyasha's heart. His heart would go to hell with Kikyo even if he didn't. That was what made it worse, she knew it. Before she had told herself countless times, that he would learn to love her, but it would never be. That and hearing him utter the words she desperately wanted to be directed at her were not at all shocking. She knew it, but hearing him say it and the passionate way they kissed made her heart wrench. Kikyo even loved him and she knew even though how much she disliked Kikyo, she knew deep in her heart Kikyo was the right one for him. Kikyo loved him also, that was why she roamed the lands, only alive for him. Heartbreak? Was it this? It hurt, but Kagome didn't mind. She loved Inuyasha and this was the price, maybe she would get over it. For now she would go back to Shippo and close up the feelings. It would work, it always did. _

_--_

"Oh, no. He is a looker, isn't he, Maime?" A suite of giggles followed after the women's question.

"I like that he's powerful." One women laughed.

"His body is rather enjoyable." A fit of laughter followed through as they giggled towards each other, it faded soon and Kagome woke up. The ball must have already started, she obviously had slept pretty long. Rubbing her eyes she looked around the room, she knew she wasn't supposed to leave, but honestly? She was human and had feelings and was prone to become bored. Nothing really held her attention that long and she decided to at least change from her sleepwear. Standing up she walked to the dresser, opening it as the familiar lay of kimono's and yukata's presented themselves.

"Well, well. What should I wear?" She laughed. Deciding on something simple she slipped on a white kimono with golden flowers sprouting she took her hair and clipped it up. Some strands escaped as the fell to the nape of her neck. Tilting her head to the side she laughed towards her mirror. It felt sort of weird, she felt like royalty she wasn't used to waking up like this.

Her stomach rumbled, she had obviously missed her meal, a little food wouldn't hurt, no one would see her going downstairs. Maybe she could blend in with everyone. Settling on that option she opened the door and walked down the hallway from her room, hoping no one spotted her. So far it was pretty safe, no one had taken a second glance.

"YUMMY!!"

Whipping around she saw a little boy, who wasn't all that tall. Blue eyes and brown hair; he smiled at her toothily.

"Your delicious." He grinned wolfishly. "I'm gonna eat you." He stated, his little fangs peeking from under his lips. She started laugh, he was so adorable and he stuck his chest out.

"HEY!" He demanded. "Be scared, I'm fur-ocious!"

"More like furlicious!" She giggled, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked at her angrily. She only smiled before kneeling down. "What's your name, little wolf?"

"I'm a big wolf! I have my own clan. Hakku and Ginta. I'm Kouga." She almost laughed again, this was Kouga when he was younger. He was adorable and she almost had the urge to hug him. "Where's your mommy?" She asked.

"Dancing with daddy." He shrugged. "I wanna eat you, I'm hungry." He said, putting his hand on his stomach.

"I'm not eatable. I just don't taste good." She explained, "I'm poisonous." She whispered.

His eyes grew wide, he thanked her and looked around sheepishly, "You wanna join my clan?" He asked.

She smiled, "Sure."

"Yay! We have a girl in my clan! That means I beat Hiro, he has only boys. What's your name?"

"Kagome." She answered.

"That's not a scary name, but oh well. I'm hungry, can we eat?" Smiling she held out her hand and he took it. She led him downstairs to the kitchen. They had to pass by a few people and she spotted Sesshomaru talking to a few demoness. Some were attractive, some were downright scary. The tigress demoness looked positively striking, but she had her eyes on Lord Crescent who flirted with her also.

He was entirely bored, he would rather much be patrolling the lands or even worse talking to his father about wives. The demoness were all attractive, that wasn't the problem, but no one caught his eye. There was bland conversation, but he wouldn't entirely say that he wouldn't enjoy them in his bed, but forever that was something else. Nonetheless he paid attention, much due to the glances that came from his father.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what interests you in a woman?" One of the demoness asked, it was the neko demon. A pure feline with orange stripes that ended at her cheek bones. Her lips curled in a Cheshire cat grin and he looked towards her.

He had to answer productively, he knew that. "A woman who I would both enjoy in conversation and in the bedroom. A woman who would produce powerful heirs to my throne." He answered.

She nodded, "Do you only wish to mate with demoness, or humans as well?"

"I want a pure youkai, woman. Not a hanyou." They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!"

He turned around to see an older demoness, a wolf one at that fact. He smiled, what a great getaway. Looking towards the demoness, he bowed respectfully. "Excuse me, my apologies, it seems I must be reared away." He wasn't sad at all, he walked near the wolf demoness.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, have you seen Kouga? I can't find him anywhere, he was just with his father." She explained, she seemed distraught. Her short brown hair was slightly frayed and her blue eyes held fear.

"Your pup?" He questioned. She nodded.

"Can you scent him?" He asked.

"I have tried, but a scent is overpowering it. Some ningen scent."

He nodded in understanding. Ningen, Kagome. He told her to not leave the room, but she did. A simple order, but she could not even follow that. Almost irritated he told the demoness to follow him.

--

Kouga ate gratefully, but he had no manners at all. Meat covered his face, but he didn't care. He ate only the inside of the piece meat, never outside it. Obviously he was well fed at home and the idea of wasting food never entered his mind. "This is better than ningens!" He exclaimed.

She shuddered, but she didn't show it. She only watched him eat before a flash of silver hair entered her view and a beautiful woman followed.

She ran to Kouga hugging him from behind, but he waved her off. "Mom, I'm trying to eat." He said. "Oh, Kouga, Kouga. Don't ever do that again." She scolded, holding onto him. He only shook his head but then he became excited. "Oh, guess what, mama? I have a new clan member." He pointed to Kagome. "And she's a girl." He giggled. "Her name is Kagome, but her new name in the clan is Kagraa. Catchy and fur-ocious isn't it?" He asked.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, but it was gone when she received a glare from Lord Sesshomaru.

"Arami-san, please take Kouga with you, I need to speak to a certain ningin." He explained lazily. Arami nodded before taking Kouga by the hand and thanking Lord Sesshomaru.

He turned his gaze to her and breathed deeply.

"Did I not inform you to stay in the room?"

"You did, but-"

"And I also ordered you not to leave."

"I know, but-"

"Under any condition, you were ordered to stay there."

"Well yeah, but-"

"Yet you disobey my simple orders."

"I'm really sorry, but-"

"Hush, ningen!" He shouted. He was angry with her and she cowered under his strong gaze. He leaned into her, his teeth clenched. "I do not care if you are hungry, if you are near death, or if you simply are not being amused. You will follow my orders. You are just another pathetic, stubborn, ignorant ningen." He finished.

"Hey! Now wait! I"m not ignorant, I was hungry! I'm human and If I want to eat, I will! I don't need 'oh great Lord Sesshomaru' permission!" She shrieked. Her breathing was uneven and anger was rising to her cheeks causing them to fray to a red color.

"I'm only trying to protect you!"

_"I tired of protecting you, Kagome!"_

_"Than don't!"_

"FROM WHAT!" She asked, furiously. He didn't answer immediately, he sighed wearily. He didn't give her a direct answer.

"From your foolishness." He finally answered.

"What kind of answer? Your avoiding the real answer! What is it? It wouldn't matter. I don't need protecting, especially from you!" She screamed, before rushing to her room. It was the anger, it was just like Inuyasha's words, but she twisted them. It was remembering Inuyasha, everything always turned to him. It was sickening, it hurt and she hated it. For once, she wanted to forget. To forget everything.

"Ugh." She groaned falling down to the bed. Was it her fault? Maybe she saw Sesshomaru as Inuyasha just like Inuyasha saw her as Kikyo. "Hypocritical." She whispered into the pillow.

Sesshomaru, exhausted slid down to a chair. It was mind-boggling. Why was it that he caused her so much anger and hate? For him to say those words to another female, they would relish. But she, that ningen would become bothered by it. She was nonetheless confusing. Though he was disappointed at himself also. He was never the one to want to impress someone, naturally people were impressed by him. He wasn't trying to appear conceited, but it was entirely the truth. Though the one person he did want to impress was repelled by him. That alone made it complicated. Though why out of all, would he want her to be impressed. Was it that she accepted his friendship, that she didn't mind speaking to him as if he was a human being. Wait, where did that come from? Was it though of his endless killing raids, she didn't mind. She wasn't scared of him, but she accepted him. She knew he had killed humans and demons also, but she accepted it. Maybe that alone was the reason, or maybe there was more.

The thinking was too much for him.

"Sesshomaru, come back to the ball. Enjoy!" His father suddenly appeared.

"Yes, father. I am coming." He answered, but only before he looked to the floor and bent down to see what it was. A simple bracelet, a silver color and he didn't know why but he slipped it on. Though he did not know it belonged it to the ningen, nor would he care. It was a comforting bracelet, it had a scent he enjoyed.

"Father, Anyone you find suitable?"

"Yes, a hawk demoness named Amizoru."

"I will accept anything you offer, father."

"I know Sesshomaru." Though it was more of a sad tone. Sesshomare didn't notice, but only re-entered the ball to find who his father favored.

**AUTHOR COMMENTS & REVIEWS**

**NANA: Hey everybody! Only one day and I update. Dude I am amazing. Its cause of you gorgeous reviewers. Having my back and when I see your reviews it gives me passion to write more. I hope you liked this chapter, but I get a feeling I'm making Sesshomaru a bit too OOC, though I'll try not too. Oh, thanks you guys muchly! kat, DemonDog113, heartlesslover11, Sugar0o, GYY, Perkily-Hally, soubifan700, Alternative Angel, daniLOVESbadGUYS, Kissing Poison (can birds fly? maybe, just mabye. lol), SexyDemonGirl5000, PinkSlytherin (oh yeah kagome! get those walls down!)! Thanks guys, bunches! SO READ AND REVIEW!! and just maybe i'll get another chapter out fast!!**


	6. Chapter VI: Facade of Perfection

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you! haha, i know really corny. **

**A/N: So yeah, its been two weeks or perhaps more. I had my finals and finally they are finished. Today was the last day of school. Do you know what that means? FASTER UPDATES!! Cause honestly I won't have anything to do. Really, I won't. Maybe a few shopping trips here, some stuff there. But yeah. Plus it gives me time to finish up my stories and start new ones that I've been dying to do. Thanks for waiting up, here's your chapter guys!**

**Chapter Dedication: Certain things make me want to dedicate a chapter to someone and this person here deserved it. Kissing Poison. Because i love long reviews and she gave one to me. Oh and these people too! Chibisan1092 and Alternative Angel and blackrose15839. Thanks, I love when you guys speak your mind to me about my story and make it a paragraph. Its always enjoyable to read! Thanks. **

**My Precedent Taiyoukai**

**Chapter VI: Facade of Perfection**

"Father, Anyone you find suitable?"

"Yes, a hawk demoness named Amizoru."

"I will accept anything you offer, father."

"I know Sesshomaru." Though it was more of a sad tone. Sesshomaru didn't notice, but only re-entered the ball to find who his father favored.

His father laid his hand on his son's back and pointed a finger toward his choice and Sesshomaru nodded briskly before following his father's steps. The hawk demoness Amizoru from behind was indeed a lovely figure, her shoulder bones chiseled and fine and the black hair in a finely tied knot on her head, with black tresses that fell to the nape of her neck. She was standing alone; no one was near her. His father edged him on and he went to approach her. He lay his hand on her shoulder and spoke, "Amizoru.." He murmured. She turned around and she had a sharp face. Every feature was detailed and perfected, but it was not one he was fond of. It as beautiful but he was rather more fancied to a softer face. Perhaps it was just because he preferred Kagome to the hawk demoness. Why was he thinking of her at this moment? The ningen was on his mind; it troubled him and he feared it. She had power over him, but the only advantage he had was that she didn't know.

Amizoru lips curled to a smile, they were puckered lips but thin. Nevertheless detailed. "Sesshomaru, how nice to see you. Or to meet you." She laughed. It was sharp, nothing at all like Kagome's. The damn ningen.

He nodded, "And to you."

Exactly as his father had described, he didn't make much conversation. He would be boring, but her father had reminded her to marry the demon and keep him interested. She had to speed up the process, once she had him as a mate her father could take the kingdom. She smiled, battering her eyelashes which were long and full. "The ball...so many demonesses and demons.." She started. "But it seems you are the only one who has caught my eye." She finished smoothly.

Was the demoness flirting with him? So obvious she was, but he played along; it didn't matter either way it would make the mating easier. "It seems so. I seem to have taken a attraction to you also." He murmured before closing in on her figure and nearing her ear. His eyes averted to his father who was talking to the hawk demonesses father, did he scent anger? Something in his father's eyes made him move away from the hawk demoness. His father left the man and walked over to a comrade and they were speaking furiously, their voices low.

Leaving the demoness without a word he made his way to his father who was still talking to his comrade. "Father.." He started.

"Ah, Sesshomaru! The damn hawks! Thinking that they could cross me and my kingdom. The marriage is off, the suitor is off!" He demanded. Turning to the comrade and a few maids he told them to call the ball off due to inner problems, the maids nodded and scurried off. He turned to Sesshomaru, "Son, gomen. It seems I have been the victim of trickery, but I have at least caught it." He laughed. "I think this is a sign, from the four elder lords." He started.

Sesshomaru disliked when he talked of the legendary elder lords, their was no evidence if they existed but most demons and demoness believed in them. It was irritating, Sesshomaru was never on to believe without the sight and proof of the matter. Though is father kept on, "Sesshomaru, your mother never died. Your mother left for reasons I wish I had the chance to. She bore you and found no further choice but to leave. We were in marriage only for the satisfaction of the kingdom and she left. She fulfilled her duty and went off to mate the one she truly loved. He was a hanyou, she knew him for a long time..." He trailed off, but kept on. "She loved him regardless of his standing and no matter how much of a damper it put on her status. Don't bother trying to find her, it would only make matters worse." "So, Sesshomaru. Mate the one you love, do not make the same mistake your father did." He finished.

Sesshomaru lightly smiled at his father, "That mating of satisfaction brought your kingdom to a higher standing then it ever was. I will marry who best fit for my kingdom when I rule." He replied.

"Sesshomaru.." His father groaned. Sesshomaru left, his room was near and he entered it. He was tired, it was too much for a day for all this to happen. his marriage with Amizoru was off, but he wouldn't complain about that. They attempted to dive them into trickery, which made him slightly irritated and finally his father revealed the truth of his mother at a time like his and for how long. It only made him more prideful, he would keep his mate and he would rise his kingdom to ha higher standing.

"Ugh." He groaned deeply. His hand flew to his chest and the red bled through his kimono, he tried to yell for the nurse but he only coughed up blood. He croaked before he saw a fleeting figure passing by his room and he yelled out.

No one had heard. Wait, someone entered the room and it was Kagome. She looked at him blankly, yes she was till angry from before. He would also and he would also refuse to help himself if he was in her place. But her eyes widened at the site of blood and she ran to him.

"Sesshomaru! Its still bleeding, I thought it healed!" Wasn't it better earlier? He had entered the ball normally and he wasn't hurting at all. She opened the kimono top and found the bandages soaking. For once he looked helpless, his eyes held pain and he couldn't hide it. He looked her into the eye as if challenging her on his place in power. His neat eyebrows furrowed and his fangs peeked from under his top lip, before he closed his mouth in a thin line. Quickly she looked down, avoiding his stare and lightly undid the bandages. He shifted from his position and let out a small gasp when she took the first set off.

Placing the bandages on the floor she worked on the second set, he let out small gasps and sweat beads rolled of his forehead. He was glistening, his fists clenched his knuckles white.

"Why are you hiding the pain?" She questioned, her hands working on the last set of bandages.

"Woman.." He started.

"Why are you hiding the pain?" She asked again. "Its completely obvious your hurt." She said.

"I am not a nin-"

"Human. I know that, but your still hurt and I don't know why your hiding it." She pondered momentarily, "its as if you don't want me to see you in pain. Or something."

He didn't answer but sighed as she finally took away the last set of bandages and left her to look upon the scar. It was a deep gash that ran across his chest; normally it would have healed, but this was different.

"Venom." He stated. She nodded and flighty dragged her finger down the scar, he clenched the bed sheets. She brought her finger back up and the blood was a very dark red.

"Hold on." She said, before running out of the room to hers. Where was her backpack? It was here a moment ago, her hand searched under the bed before finding the material and pulling the back-pack. Grabbing it she ran back to Sesshomaru's room, where he lay and was gasping for breath. Taking the antibiotic that would conceal the wound from any stray bacteria she motioned him to hold her hand. He only looked at it and questioned her, "Nani?"

Sighing she told him to hold her hand.

"Why?"

"Because its going to hurt a lot and that might ease the pain."

"This Sesshomaru is able to stand the pain."

She shrugged and squeezed a pea sized amount onto her fore finger and looked at him to see if he would object. He didn't say anything so then she put the anti-biotic onto the wound.

"WOMAN!" He cursed; a string of profanities releasing form his mouth, he wanted to kill her. THis pain was unbearably, it seared though his body and burned at the wound.

She didn't seem alarmed, but only shrugged and whispered, "I told you to hold my hand." It normalcy didn't hurt hat much but his wound was so deep and plus she didn't have anything to make him fall asleep or anything. Taking fresh bandages she told him to sit up and he did, hesitantly. She wrapped the bandages around his chest, which to her own disappointment was a fine chest. Chiseled like a Greek god statue and were developed. His chest was perfect. He was perfection, but only the outside not the inside. Did he try to be perfect? He tried to hid the pain and as if to create a barrier that Made him invincible. He only cared for power and for gain, what was his idea of perfection?

He looked powerless at the moment now, his armor gone and his swords not within an arms reach. His back bent as she applied the bandages around his chest, he was tired. Deciding to make little conversation, even though it was pathetic she decided to to talk about the ball.

"So find anyone you like?" She asked.

He sighed, "My father found a hawk demoness that was suitable, but that courting is over. There were a few misunderstandings." He lengthened the last word, stressing the word.

Nodding she patted his back and smiled brightly, "All finished." She left the room and waved, "I'm gonna go eat, you sleep up. You need you rest."

He only nodded in return and lay back in his bed, why was it that she always looked powerful in her character? As if nothing could hurt her heart and pride. He liked that. She didn't seem to hurt, he would never want her hurt. He would never know what to do in that situation and he might follow his instinct. Which could cause something disastrous. He fell asleep, he though too much.

--

Entering the dining area, she found Inutaisho sitting comfortably in a chair. He acknowledging her with a nod and a small smile. She sat across from him and bowed her head in respect.

"Will my son ever find anyone?" He asked, surprising her at the sudden question.

Gulping she thought and finally decided on saying something she had said earlier in her quest to this house. "His pride might keep him from being happy."

"Gomen ne, Kagome. I'm sorry for the sudden question." But her reply was exactly what he thought was it. She was not only a beautiful human but wise at that. She was kind and he could tell powerful, but how much powerful. A smile graced his features, he would know tomorrow. Tomorrow he would know just how powerful the delicate human was and so would Sesshomaru. Standing up he looked towards the woman, "Good day, Kagome-san."

"Oh, you too Inutaisho-sama."

**AUTH0R COMMENTS & AUTHOR ANSWERS**

**NANA: it seems inutaisho has something up his sleeves. what is he thinking? hmmmmm. anyway sorry for the late update but updates will be fast now since my summer is here. oh, sorry if there were mispellings or grammer errors. i didn't have much time to proofread. haha. thanks for the awesome eighty reviews. we hit eight! YAY! and coolness to animegurl088 who was the eighty-ith reviewer. ahh, i'm so happy right how i don't know why. thanks for the following reviews for reviewing. love you so much, guys. ily. demondog113, kat, heartlesslover11, sugarOo, soubifan700, collette G. pinkslytherin (he might...), blackrose18839, kissing poison, xoiheartmilooox, chibisan1092, alternative angel, fluffykagome, kyekye, animegurl088. THANK YOU READ AND REVIEW **


	7. Note to Readers Hope

I've been busy lately, for a long time. I've made my schools dance team and been busy with that and I'm also a junior in High School and its killing me. I've decided to update my stories, My Precedent Taiyoukai and My Beloved God. Hopefully the chapters will be out by this Saturday.

Hopefully people are still interested. Thank you so much for the reviews, I would never come back

to these stories and bother with them.


	8. Welcome

hey, i think the last time i updated this was last year. its definitley been awhile and after reading a dounshin( notsure how to spell that) about kagome and sesshomaru. i really wanted to continue this. so, maybe it wasn't the best week to tell ya'll. considering this week is my dance teams show.

but each day after i come back from practice show, which is around 11:00 pm, i will type up the next chapter. my writing style may change a little, hopefully better. but thank you guys for still making this story wanted. expect a chapter sunday or monday. thank you all so much.

much, love.

nana.


	9. Chapter VII: Raw Communication

**Disclaimer; usual shit. I don't own anything. Just this story.**

**Authors Note; I'm changing the direction of this story. Disregard the last few sentences of the previous chapter. It is still SesshomaruxKagome, but I feel like I'm ruining Sesshomaru's character. He shouldn't be this easy to her, I figured he would be more emotionally unstable, just different. I don't know how to describe it. And Kagome shouldn't be this nice or thoughtful. I hope its better, because I think it will be.**

**My Precedent Taiyoukai**

**Chapter VII: Raw Communication**

She didn't want to be here. Sleeping in her bed, she missed her family, she even missed Inuyasha. Her fingers drummed against the soft satin pillow.

"I miss you."

Stupid, foolish, feeble-minded. That was her. Thinking about Inuyasha, dreaming about Inuyasha, hoping for Inuyasha. It was like she was one of those girls, the ones she hated that she met. The ones that liked these guys but the guys liked someone else and it was so blantly obvious. She was one of them. And it hurt. Hurt more because she loved Inuyasha, even if she couldn't say it. Because she didn't want to, because if she admitted, she knew that he didn't feel the same way. Not like he loved Kikyo. The perfect, talented, beautiful Kikyo. Unlike her, the feeble-minded, foolish, simple her. She could hear footsteps coming closer to her, to her room and she figured she should get up. Her stomach wasn't hungry, so she didn't go down for breakfast. Instead a long bath seemed nice, something to soothe her sense. _Numb her pain. _Being emotional like this, she hated it. Was she on her fucking period? No, she wasn't.

After the bath she figured she should stay in her room, she didn't need little old Sesshomaru to come and scold her. Because she wasn't in the mood. Then again her stomach was rumbling, she figured she should get something to eat even though it was past breakfast. If she could just sneak down...

"Oof!" She fell back, landing on her bottom. Looking up to see her oppressor she met golden orbs.

"Why are you out of your room?" He asked, same tone as always. _Blank._

"I was going to get breakfast." She answered, dusting herself off and getting up.

"Breakfast is already over, go back to your room. Do not come out." He said. He started to turn away.

"I will come out whenever I please, whenever I want to." She murmured. But she knew he'd hear it, but she didn't have the courage yet, to just say it.

"Repeat yourself, louder." He edged. She saw something flicker in his eye.

"I will come out whenever I please, whenever I **want **to." She emphasized. It was like they were playing some sort of game, who would break first, who would get mad, she knew he was expecting her to lose control first. But she wasn't going to let him have it.

She saw something twitch within him, "Remember who you are speaking to, human. You will come out whenever I command you to." He finished, beginning his walk back to his destination. He must have thought that this was the end of the conversation, that she wasn't going to say anything.

He was wrong.

"Well, you know, I could go back to my room and obey because your the almighty pure demon son of Inutaishio. And your just oh so powerful, so amazing, you'll rule the west," She saw him turn around, a small tint of his lips, it didn't resemble a smile, but was he actually believing what she was saying?

"I mean, your top-notch, your strong, prideful, intelligent, a master at the art of war, but-" She stopped, meeting his eyes. She couldn't tell what he was feeling, but what was shocking, was he had something. It wasn't _nothing._

"But what?" He edged her on. Did she cause him to hang on her every word? This little game that they were playing, the two of the, in the corridor. Was it real? Was it a figment of her imagination, or was she just crazy?

"But you lack one thing." Her lips upturned into a smile. He stepped closer, she was against the wall. His hands firmly planted on either side of her and she hear him breathing, his face only inches apart.

"And what do I lack, human?" His voice was hoarse, she saw his gaze shift down, as if he was learning her, studying her all in one glance. And then his gaze was back at her face.

"You," She swallowed but it wasn't a nervous swallow, at least she hoped not, "lack," She was doing this on purpose, it was for emphasis, "emotion." It was quiet for a while, it seemed like forever, but it was only for a few momentarily seconds. Because for once, she saw in his eyes, they were clear. Not stormy, not cold, not a gray gold, they were clear and open gold.

"Emotion is for the weak, emotion is for those who cannot subdue themselves. Emotions are for weak humans." He leaned in, close to her ear, his hot breath embracing her, she shivered. "Such as yourself." Almost as quickly as she heard the words, he was away from her, he was at a distance.

Then he was gone. Not physically but whatever they had going on, the raw communication, the little game they were playing, what he was feeling, what she was feeling. It was gone. He walked away and she didn't take her eyes off of him. Simply because she couldn't.

At this point she didn't know where to go, because she didn't know exactly what had just happened. It seemed so simple, but yet so much more. And she couldn't put her finger on it. Because was she scared? Apprehensive? Or just downright confused.

In a few hours, she decided that the bath she had earlier wasn't enough. She wanted another one, so she started getting a towel together and clothes to change into after putting them into a wicker basket. When she was few steps, almost there. She saw Sesshomaru, his hair was down, it was shorter, not as thick, it framed his face and fell around him. It wasn't as put together as she was used to, before this time. It had a mind of its own, it was unruly but in the most pleasing way. Because in a way it resembled him, not as put together as he would be in the future. Still conflicted, still not as cold. In the middle.

"Join me." He said, it wasn't a command, it was a request. A request that she figured he knew she would oblige.

So she did join him and she didn't expect him to be open. Open as he would be. Something must have happened. And she'd know, now. She'd figure out a bit more about the future lord of the west, about why he would become what he would be.

**Author comments;**

**thank you guys so much for reviewing and keeping up with this story. Its the reason its brought me back. I hope this is a decent chapter. Its definitely not in tune with the story, obviously. Its probably because i've changed, my view on kagome and sesshomaru has changed. And the direction of the story has changed in my mind. I hope its pleasing to you guys and please give criticism, constructive or not. Even any encouragement or what you liked or hated. It definitely helps a lot. More than you guys know. I do consider things. I need a lot of guidance I think, considering if haven't been writing in a while. Im sorry for any grammar or misspellings. also sorry for the short chapter. im getting the hang of it again. **


End file.
